


Uno contra tres

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, First Time, M/M, Prostitution, Twincest, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es una pelea injusta, pero Tom la gana sin importar nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uno contra tres

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Es un fic, nada que haya ocurrido o vaya a ocurrir jamás. JAMÁS.

**Uno contra tres**

 

Su nombre era Julia…

… y Tom la odiaba con tanto fervor que Bill terminó por romper con ella poco antes de que la banda saltara al estrellato, a escasas dos semanas de cumplir los cuatro meses juntos.

Claro que lo hizo después de que se acostaran, pero aquello no salió muy bien.

Julia era Julia (deseosa de experimentar e insistente hasta lograrlo) y Bill era Bill (nervioso y sin verdadero interés en el sexo), así que como primera vez no salió muy bien; mejor dicho, salió fatal y resultó terrible para ambas partes, dejándoles por poco un trauma de por vida.

Movidos más por la curiosidad que por el deseo, habían terminado haciéndolo en plena sala de la familia Kaulitz, sin condón -algo que Bill recordaría como la peor decisión de su vida a pesar de que (bendito fuera Dios) no había ocurrido nada de qué lamentarse- y con muy mala sincronización, puesto que a media faena, Tom había cruzado la puerta principal y había tenido el descaro de cruzarse de brazos y esperar a que el par descubriera su presencia.

Bill había caído fuera del sofá mientras que Julia sólo había atinado a cubrirse con el cojín donde antes descansaba su trasero.

Tom por su parte no había dicho nada; en su lugar, había subido las escaleras de dos en dos y pasado la tarde completa encerrado en su habitación. De nada había servido que Bill le pidiera primero hablar y después de lo exigiera a través de la puerta cerrada, porque su gemelo se concentró en su guitarra y no fue sino hasta casi una semana después que volvió a verlo a los ojos y le dijo lo que pensaba de aquello.

—Eres tan estúpido, de verdad. ¿En la sala y a la vista de todos? ¿Porque imaginas que hubiera sido mamá y no yo quien te viera así? —Había siseado cuando harto al fin, había cedido al acorralamiento de Bill en el cuarto de lavado—. La odio, ¿vale? Es tonta, es fea y seguro que algo de eso se te pegó porque en serio, ¿sin condón, Bill? Tienes que estar de broma…

Después de semejante retahíla de palabras el propio Bill había desistido en ganarse el perdón de Tom, pero no había sido necesario. Poco después habían firmado su contrato con Universal y el rompimiento con Julia se volvió un hecho.

Tom lo perdonó sin palabras, regresando entonces a su rutina de siempre como gemelos y olvidando lo ocurrido. Así era mejor.

 

Dijo llamarse Nessie…

… pero Bill vio después que su credencial decía Nina.

Nina R., 21 años cumplidos en agosto y de origen ruso. Al parecer su tipo de sangre era O positivo y de paso también era donadora de órganos.

—Oh, mierda… —Musitó al darse cuenta de su estupidez. No sólo era que había cedido a la presión del sexo con groupies, sino que lo había hecho bajo los efectos del alcohol y no con una chica de su edad, sino con una que era mayor que él por cuatro años.

¿Era legal eso siquiera? ¿Podía considerarse violación? Bill no estaba seguro y prefería no averiguarlo, así que con los zapatos en la mano y tratando de ser lo más discreto posible, huyó a través de la puerta.

Si en él estaba, se llevaría ese secreto a la tumba.

 

Se presentó sin más en un escueto “llámame como tú prefieras”…

… y era una profesional en el viejo arte del amor por medio del dinero.

Bill hubiera preferido que no fuera así, de verdad y con la mano puesta sobre lo más sagrado del mundo. Con diecinueve años recién cumplidos, apenas si podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.

«Bueno, al menos es lo mejor que el dinero puede comprar», pensó aún con el ticket en la mano y la sensación de que pagar por sexo era bajo, sucio y denigrante, pero también su única opción si quería salir de una vez por todas de dudas con su sexualidad.

Todo en él gritaba gay; desde que se despertaba cada mañana y se masturbaba pensando en Tom, también cuando veía a su gemelo en ropa interior o entraba al baño mientras éste se bañaba y bajo pretexto de cualquier tontería. Quizá era gay, aunque bien podía sólo tener una obsesión insana e incestuosa con la única persona en todo el mundo con quien no debería.

Fuera lo que fuera, Bill tenía que estar seguro de cuál de las opciones (si no es que ambas) era la correcta para su caso en particular.

Nena -sí, Nena como su cantante favorita; si iba a pagar en cuatro cifras de euro al menos planeaba dar rienda suelta a su ya extinta morbosidad adolescente- era todo lo contrario que a la mujer que personificaba sin saberlo: En lugar de cabello negro y a todas luces de nacionalidad alemana, era una linda pelirroja con un fuerte acento francés.

—¿Quiegues que te la chupe un poco? —Preguntó de rodillas frente a él y sin saber que Bill se sentía más divertido que excitado por lo extraño de la situación—. O puedo hacegte lo que pegfieras, tú elige.

—Uhhh, un ratito, sí —gimió cuando la chica abrió la boca y con maestría lo devoró completo.

De aquella experiencia aprendió tres verdades absolutas e inamovibles.

La primera era que en efecto, era gay. No era culpa de las tres chicas con las que se había acostado en el pasado de que él se sintiera fuera de lugar y sin saber cómo moverse o dónde poner las manos, sino suya y de nadie más.

La segunda era, que incluso siendo gay, bien podría disfrutar con alguien del sexo opuesto. Más si la persona en cuestión, al ver su falta de interés, le proponía ‘un _massage_ de pógstata’ y le hacía ver por qué el pagar tanto valía la pena.

Por último y no por ello menos importancia, la tercera e ineludible verdad: Tom. En el fogonazo de su orgasmo ahí había estado; no en vivo y en directo como le habría gustado, pero sí torturando a Bill. Éste, con sus propias manos, viviendo una fantasía donde era su gemelo y no él quien se pellizcaba los pezones.

Lo tenía jodido, pero al menos lo tenía y ya era un comienzo.

 

Y luego estaba Tom…

… dulce y comprensivo Tom que lo escuchó sin dar muestras de horror tal como Bill esperaba y que cuando éste por fin terminó de desnudar su corazón, se quedó un minuto completo callado y después asintió sin duda alguna en lo que al parecer, era su resolución final.

—No eres el único —admitió—. Yo también… Por años incluso… Y no soy gay —se apresuró a decir—, o al menos no creo que lo sea, pero también pienso en ti cuando… Ya sabes. Quiero intentarlo.

—Ohhh —murmuró Bill, incrédulo de lo bien que había salido; con toda honestidad, había esperado al menos un puñetazo en el rostro en lugar del beso que su gemelo depositó despacio sobre su boca entreabierta.

—¿Está bien? ¿Puedo besarte de vuelta? —Murmuró éste contra sus labios, el aliento cálido haciendo que se le erizara cada vello en el cuerpo.

Por supuesto que la respuesta fue sí, y se lo hizo saber reduciendo el espacio entre ambos y cumpliendo el sueño húmedo que sin saberlo hastaentonces, había sido compartido.

 

Entonces…

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —Preguntó Tom, con todo sosteniéndole la mano a pesar de que miraba a otro lado. Su motto era sencillo: Estoy aquí por ti, pero por favor no me hagas ver esto.

—Yep —afirmó Bill. Recostado en el sillón reclinable de una tienda de perforaciones y tatuajes, esperaba a que Sven, el chico encargado para ese turno, acudiera para hacer su trabajo—. Es justo lo que quiero. —«Y necesito», formuló en su cabeza.

Aquel día regreso a casa con las orejas perforadas. Tres arracadas de un lado y una del otro; es su manera particular de decir ‘aquí ha habido una batalla injusta, pero como siempre, Tom ha ganado’.

Tres por ellas y una por él.

Eso sí es lo justo.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
